Uniques
by NinaDaisyBell
Summary: Uniquement ce qu'on voulait... uniquement ce dont il se souvenait... (SPOILER GENOCIDE ROUTE)


**Undertale** appartient à  Toby Fox !

J'utilise le pronom neutre "on" pour Frisk ! Bonne lecture, mes amis !

* * *

Cela faisait combien de fois que l'enfant avait _reset_ le monde ? Sans ne saurait le dire. Et cette route, était-ce la dixième, vingtième, centième fois qu'on le faisait ? Aucune réponse encore une fois… Au fil des _reset_ , Sans se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Lassé. Il a commencé petit à petit à penser que cela était injuste qu'il soit le seul à se souvenir de tout ça. Il a commencé petit à petit à s'imaginer qu'un jour, un jour, son petit-frère saurait lui aussi. Après tout, au vu de tous ces recommencent, c'était normal, non ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être le seul à pouvoir avoir ces souvenirs, si ?

Et là, il se trouvait de nouveau devant les cendres de Papyrus. Là encore, on venait de lui retirer la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Là encore, il était le dernier jugement de l'humain. Là encore, il se sentait déçu, frustré, trahi. Sans n'avait plus aucun espoir que tout cela s'arrête. Sans savait pertinemment qu'on reviendrait. Sans savait pertinemment que son couteau lui parviendrait, le finirait, le laisserait rejoindre Papyrus.

Là encore, alors que l'enfant évitait chacune de ses attaques, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ces merveilleux moments passés avec Frisk. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au soleil qui les éblouissait. Pourtant, Sans voulait oublier. Il voulait oublier ce _happy ending_ , Il voulait que cet humain ne soit qu'un monstre, un meurtrier pour lui. Au premier génocide, c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait vu. Mais au fil des _reset_ , il avait commencé à penser que lorsque l'enfant devenait ami avec tout le monde, c'était sincère. Pourquoi avait-il commencé à penser ainsi, alors qu'on était censé être la personne qu'il devait haïr plus que tout au monde ? Sans lui-même ne pouvait le dire.

C'était comme si ses souvenirs le frappaient à chacune de ces rencontres dans ce hall. C'était comme si, au bout du compte, il ne pouvait pas accepter que l'humain soit comme ça. Ne soit qu'un génocidaire sans cœur qui voulait juste que tout le monde souffre. Ou alors, qui ne savait pas qu'on faisait souffrir tout le monde.

Cette comédie avait assez durée. Il en avait marre de continuer à jouer ce rôle. A faire son cinéma, comme le dirait-on.

Ah ! Sans avait réussi à lui faire perdre quelques _HP_ ! C'était un vrai miracle en soit, vu qu'on connaissait par cœur ses attaques ! Et là… le noir, puis enfin, l'humain qui s'approchait de nouveau. Sans voulut ricaner, mais il se retint. On n'avait pas pu supporter se faire toucher, semblerait-il, et on avait quitté la partie pour revenir à son dernier point de sauvegarde. On voulait prouver qu'on était plus fort que lui ? Plus fort que n'importe qui ? Quel mégalomaniaque…

Ils étaient arrivés au moment où Sans devait faire semblant de l'épargner. Au moment où il était censé espérer que cela allait marcher. Peut-être que vraiment, on allait choisir cette option, et allait enfin les laisser tranquille ? Peut-être… peut-être que son frère avait raison… ? Peut-être que… peut-être que… !

A quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr qu'on ne marcherait jamais dans son jeu. Alors… pourquoi ne pas zappait cette partie du combat ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas essayer cette fois ?

 **Juste pour voir ?**

Sans, cette fois-ci, ne proposa même pas de l'épargner et de revenir en arrière. Cette fois-ci, Sans décida de changer certaines règles de ce jeu. Cette fois-ci, on n'eut plus aucun moment de répit. Cette fois-ci, on avait enfin le droit à une différence.

Et qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Presque rien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on s'était dit lorsque Sans utilisa son « attaque spéciale », en d'autre terme, ne rien faire. On devait simplement attendre que le squelette s'endorme pour lui porter un coup final. On n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le temps passe plus vite. On avait tellement cru que ça allait être différent de toutes les autres fois. Mais il semblerait qu'on avait eu tort. Cela était décevant.

« **Toujours pas fatigué, gamin ?** »

On écarquilla les yeux. On ne se souvenait pas que le squelette ait une fois dit cette phrase à cet endroit. Enfin quelque chose de différent ! Mais, était-ce tout ? Etait-ce vraiment tout ?

« **Tu sais, je commence à m'endormir… tu vas me tuer, non ? Comme toutes les autres fois.** »

Sans ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que ces paroles n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et que par conséquent, cette prise de parole allait à l'encontre de tous les paramètres du jeu.

« **Je me dis… Je me dis… que peut-être…** »

On voulait lui dire de se grouiller ! On voulait lui crier qu'on n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter ! On voulait lui faire remarquer qu'on voulait juste que ce bug continue !

*Sans ran away*

On écarquilla yeux. On avait le champ libre pour rejoindre Asgore. On n'avait plus à se battre contre le petit squelette. Mais qu'on attendait, à cet endroit, le couteau à la main ? A constamment fixer là où s'était tenu Sans.

On fit demi-tour. Où était-il parti ?

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Le trône n'est pas par là !**_ »

On traversa _Hotland_ , allant au stand de hot dog où devait normalement travailler Sans. Mais personne.

« _**Ca ne sert à rien de le chercher ! Ca ne va rien changer de le trouver !**_ »

On alla à _Waterfall_ , mais toujours aucunes traces du monstre.

« _**Tu veux te battre contre lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?!**_ »

On se tenait debout devant la maison de Papyrus et Sans, à _Snowdin_. Les lumières étaient allumés. Elles l'étaient déjà lorsqu'on avait tué Papyrus. Frisk ne pouvait ouvrir la porte. On n'avait pas la clé. Sans était retourné dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire ?

On baissa les yeux, et regarda ses mains couvertes de poussières. On était allé aussi loin… Le couteau en était aussi couvert. Les sentiments avaient disparu au fil des _reset_. Le remord s'en était allé, la culpabilité s'était transformé en simple curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu faire ? On n'avait pas envie que tout cela s'arrête ! On n'avait pas envie de ne plus jamais les revoir. On avait préféré les tuer soi-même. On le savait. On était un monstre. On avait tué tout le monde. On avait trahi leur confiance. On… on…

On retourna dans _New home_. On rejoignit le roi. On laissa Chara tuer Flowey. On se demandait où était passé le squelette. On ne s'en voulait toujours pas. On était insensible. On n'avait aucune excuse à cette froideur. On leva ses yeux vers Chara qui lui disait les mêmes choses. Les mêmes mots. Sans était le seul à avoir agi différemment. Sans était différent. Sans était devenu unique en ne respectant pas les programmes du jeu. Mais on ne l'était pas… On n'avait pas envie que ce « bug » s'arrête… On n'avait pas envie d'effacer ce monde où un seul monstre avait réussi à survivre, où un seul monstre n'avait pas pu être mis à l'abri.

Chara lui présenta les deux options.

Frisk sourit.

Frisk s'approcha.

Chara restait là.

Frisk ricana.

Frisk leva son couteau…

Et tout devint noir…

Et Frisk venait de tuer the _fallen human_. Et Frisk s'en alla. Et Frisk était aussi devenu unique. Et Frisk vit Sans. Et ces deux là se sourirent. Un faux sourire. Contre un dément. De la tristesse. Contre de la folie. Et Sans attrapa la main poussiéreuse de Frisk, en plein milieu de l'affrontement. Et Frisk la serra un peu plus, les os transperçant son petit corps de toute part.

Sans n'acceptait pas le fait que Frisk ne les aime pas.

Frisk n'acceptait pas d'effacer ce bug où on pouvait être seul avec Sans.

Alors, tous deux uniques, pouvaient se combattre pour l'éternité à présent.

Et on souriait.

Et Sans riait.

Et ils se tuaient, lentement. Et ils se donnaient corps et âme à ce combat. Et ils se détestaient.

* * *

Bon... euh... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment décrire ce très court OS... Je n'aime pas poster des trucs de moins de 2 000 mots d'habitude...

Je n'en suis pas très fier... Cet écrit n'a aucune logique ! Je vous le dis, j'ai écrit ça sans faire attention à rien ! Donc... des incohérences... encore et encore... Mais j'ai quand même tenu à le poster, parce que j'ai besoin d'avis avant tout !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci encore, et à plus !


End file.
